Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to efficient high availability for a small computer system interface (SCSI) target over a fibre channel in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. A data processing system typically includes a processor subsystem having at least one central processing unit (CPU), an input/output (I/O) subsystem, a memory subsystem and a bus subsystem. These data processing systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Many of these computer systems include virtual storage components and computing clusters. Computing clusters and virtual storage components are found in a variety of computing environments.
Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. For the most part, computing systems face a significant challenge to meet the increasingly stringent reliability demands and failure tolerances imposed by many software applications. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Moreover, these complex computing architectures experience failures causing disruption to the system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve computing efficiency during a computing failure within the data storage systems without compromising reliability and data availability.